Home is my own Dimension
by Silverfire98
Summary: Ember flew through the gate. She rolled down the ramp landing in a crouch. Her head down and mind foggier then normal, she heard the distinct sound of a machine gun chambering a round. Join Ember as she searches for a way to get back to her own dimension. And deals with the differences between this reality and her own.
1. Chapter 1

**disclamer This writer does not own Stargaten SG1, or any of the SG charters. but the OC Ember is MINE. MUHhahaha.**

 **(this story takes place in season 3 right after episode 9 and before episode 10)**

Ember flew through the gate.

She rolled down the ramp landing in a crouch. Her head down and mind foggier then normal, she heard the distinct sound of a machine gun chambering a round.

She glanced up to discover that all the soldiers in the embarkation room had there guns fixed on her, with adrenaline fed speed

She reached for her zat'nik'tel".

Finding it gone, Ember instead pulled her 8" military issue knife

It may not cause much damage but she refused to go done with out a fight.

Holding her knife in front of her Ember held herself ready while her mind raced trying and failing to understand the situation She found herself in at the moment.

"Put done the weapon and and identify yourself!" Ember recognized the men who spoke "Lieutenant Stephen? What's this all about?!" Ember shot back.

"Ma'am please put down your weapon and identify yourself" was the only response she got and would most likely receive.

So straightening her stance, knife lowered but still at the ready Ember answered.

"Colonel Ember Jackson, leader of SG 3, New earth"

The room became deathly quiet, it was at this point Ember's body chose to remind her that she had been shot in the left arm, it was only really a bad graze but it hurt like pit but there was nothing to be done at the moment so she pushed the pain to the back of her mind.

The left blast door hissed opened.

Ember shifted slightly facing her right side toward the soldiers and the opening door and shielding her injured arm to a degree.

But when the blast door revealed

General Hammond

Habit compelled Ember to come to attention but she stopped herself midway

"Major General Hammond, Sir"

A very confused General stared at her,

She moved her knife, gesturing to the weapons pointed at her. "Sir what's going on. Where's the rest of my team?" She asked

The still confused General asked instead "Would you like to explain yourself? I do not know where or even who your team is. And In fact to the extent of my knowledge we have no Colonel Ember serving on an SG team or even on this base."

Ember furrowed her brow in confusion noticing for the first time that Hammond's uniform indicated that he was not a major general, only a general

This sent Ember's mind spinning

Confusion/anger/fear/loss filled her

This was not her world she knew enough to know this could be two things

1\. This was a trap set by the goa'uld or another enemy,

had some how ended up in anther dimension,

Ember desperately hoped it it was the first option because that meant a greater chance of getting home.

Ember's train of thought was interrupted when Jack O'Neill entered through the blast door on the right she lifted up her knife to a ready position once again. *Are you a goa'uld?* Ember asked in the goa'uld dialect.

When she received only a few blank stares and a few guns being raised again and pointed at her, she assumed they were ether fantastic actors or they were the real _O'Neill_ ,

Ember spun the knife in her hand and sheathed it,

She then held both her hands out in front of her palm up

"I want to talk, and I would prefer not to get shot or zatted"

General Hammond nodded and motioned for Lieutenant Stephen and another soldier to escort Ember out of the gate room.

**** 15 minutes later in interrogation room 2***

Ember sat in a rather uncomfortable chair across a table from Colonel Jack O'Neill.

Jack turned on the recorder and made sure the camera was positioned correctly before turning back to her.

Before he could say anything Ember went ahead and started

"My name is Ember Jackson,

I am a Colonel,

I am the leader of SG 3,

And have been a part of this operation for roughly three and a half years, I am not nor have I ever been a host to a goa'uld or tok'ra, and to clarify I do not serve the goa'uld, I do enjoy shooting them on site though. Is that enough for you Sir?" She asked looking straight into the camera.

Jack sat there in silence before nodding and saying. "Listen, you've need understand this is a lot for us to take in especially seeing as non of us have ever seen you before"

Jack explained

"But you came through the gate with the correct identification codes for SG 3. Care to try and explain any of this?"

Ember took a slow breath "I'm sure you've heard Carter theorize and talk and all but drone on about the alternate dimension theory" Jack nodded his affirmation a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Anyway this theory says that there are millions of alternate dimensions based on the different decisions we make, branching off the main dimension like branches from the main tree trunk.

I am from such a dimension where things are quite different from here but similar in many aspects."

Jack's eyebrows were drawn together in confusion but he gestured with his hand for Ember to continue.

"Such as you being an SG team leader, whereas here you aren't even part of the SGC?"

Ember nodded "Exactly"

Jack nodded again "So you're from another dimension where you lead SG 3 and you somehow ended up in our dimension? "Jack sighed "Not that something like this is totally impossible but it's a lot to believe without any real proof"

Ember sighed leaned forward and began to talk very fast "SG1 consists of Jackson, he is an archaeologist he speaks 23 languages, he lived on Abydos for just over a year,He's married to Sha're, Who was kidnapped by Apophis and taken as a host by his wife Amaunet.

Colonel Samantha Carter, she has a Ph.D in theoretical astrophysics, for a short time was the host to the tok'ra Jolinar who died saving Sam's life, her father is major General Jacob Carter.

Teal'c, he is a Jaffa who was once the first prime of Apophis, but betrayed him to save You , , and Samantha Carter ,and the other prisoners of Apophis, Teal'c now serves on SG1, he has saved your teams life's and the whole of earth quite a few times,

he has a son named Rya'c, Bra'tac is the name of his mentor,

He is a great warrior and a good friend. And last but never the lest is you, the leader of SG1 Colonel Jack O'Neill, you were retired until they

un-retired you for the Abydos mission which you went on because your son Charlie had just shot himself and you thought it was going to be a suicide mission, yo."

"Enough!…ok just stop" Jack took a breath and rubbing his face looking suddenly older in that moment.

"Sorry Jack, I really am, but is that enough proof Ja... I mean colonel?"

Jack stood ejected the tape from the camera and turned the recorder off "I believe that's enough for now"

He opened the door "Lieutenant Stephen will escort you to your temporary quarters." Ember stood and saluted but Jack was already down the hall, she let her salute fall and sighed "Well Lieutenant Stephen I guess it's just you and me" she swept her arms in front of her with a forced smile on her face "lead on good sir" with that the two of them made their way to Embers temporary quarters.

Ember wondering all the while if they would believe her, if she was going to be able to get home and above all of her team was safe.

***in the briefing room***

"General, we've met people from other dimension , is evidence of this and my own journey through the quantum mirror." Daniel argued

"Daniel we're not saying we won't give her a chance, we're just saying we have to be careful"

Jack said as he tried to make a quarter stand on its own.

"I believe we should take care, the goa'uld have attempted to deceive us before and will try so again." Teal'c stated.

Daniel sat down "She knows about Sha'ra Jack, and your son, in fact she knows a lot of things that are classified. How could she know those things unless her story is true?" General Hammond stood "Doctor Jackson, your argument has been taken under advisement. For now we'll keep a close eye on her, we'll ask more questions, and we'll verify her story,

Understood?"

All of Sg 1 stood Jack and Carter both saluted, Daniel grabbed his folder and started toward his office.

"Daniel?" Carter called chasing after him, she could tell that he was upset

"Hm?" He replied

turning to face her.

She held out his glasses to him.

"Forgetting something?" Daniel sighed and took them "Thanks Sam"

Carter nodded "No problem Daniel. So what's bothering you so much about this?"

Daniel sighed cleaning his glasses "I don't know Sam, it's just, I've been where she is now, in a reality that was not my own, with people so close to my team and yet so very different." Daniel continued walking toward his office Sam following him.

"If she is telling the truth, then we'll do all we can to help her get back to her own reality Daniel nodded pushing his glasses on "Yeah…if." Sam laughed "Who knows around here." Daniel chuckled "Yeah, anyway thanks Sam"

Carter bumped his shoulder "Anytime Daniel, see around, I have some research to do." Sam veered off down a separate hall "Yeah and I've got some artifacts to date and catalog."

 **please review and comment.**


	2. Chapter 2 More questions

**disclamer This writer does not own Stargaten SG1, or any of the SG charters. but the OC Ember is MINE. MUHhahaha.**

*****In Daniels office*****

Daniel carefully translated writing on the bowl that SG 3 had brought back from P6X-124 he was fairly sure it was a dialect close to earth Arabic .

Daniel took a quick look at the mission report filed by Major Castleman leader of SG 3 trying to pin down what the culture on P6X-124 was like which would help in his translation of the writing. Daniel stopped reading mid-sentence SG 3. That was the team that the young woman had claimed to lead.

After wrestling with himself for a few moments he stood and made his way the towards the temporary quarters of their young guest.

Finding the guest quarters empty he went to one of the only other places where her guard would let her go, the infirmary.

Sure enough he found Ember sitting on one of the med-beds she was carefully watching 's every move.

Janet smiled at Daniel as he entered "Hey Daniel, do you need anything or are you here to see our guest?"

At the mention of Daniel's name Ember's head snapped towards Daniel, she seemed to be studying him. Having been to tons of different cultures via the Stargate Daniel was some what used to being studied, but the way Ember was looking at him made him uneasy, it took him a moment to recognize the look in her eyes as she watched him. Then it hit him it was how he assumed he had looked at the people in the alternate realty he had visited about a year ago, this young woman knew Daniel in her own reality.

"Hello, my name is Daniel." Daniel offers his hand to shake "But you know that already, don't you."

Ember shook his hand firmly "Yes, Dan…Doctor Jackson I do. I know you very well…In my reality that is" She smiled at an inside joke.

turned back to Daniel and her patient "Well you are in great health, and you don't seem to be carrying any deadly disease or pathogens"

Ember chucked "My Doc Fraiser makes sure of that! Endless check ups and physicals…." Her smile faded and she looked back to Daniel "I'm never going home am I?" Daniel looked sideways at Fraiser.

"I mean when you jumped to that other reality it was through the quantum mirror, but me…I somehow came through the gate. I bet my little trick is stumping Sa…Major Carter." She said chuckling a little.

Daniel nodded

"Yeah, during the briefing she said something along the lines of "The Stargate is designed to travel through space and on rare occasions with some special circumstance it can bend time" But she stressed that it should never cross the dimensional walls."

Ember nodded "When the ancients built the Stargate's they actually put in their version of firewalls that should have prevented it from even being possible."

lowered her clipboard "Ember you know a lot about the Stargate, did your Carter teach you?"

Embers face went suddenly white "Um *cough* yeah some of it" she became very interested in her combat boots. Janet and Daniel exchanged glances

"Well you're clear for now, at least until i get the rest of your blood work." Ember hopped off the med-bed "Thank you Doctor Fraiser." Janet nodded glancing at her clipboard and froze looking up at Daniel as Ember and her escort left she shook her head *Couldn't be* she thought.

"Hey Janet anything alien or dangerous about her?" Daniel asked once Ember was gone.

"Nothing so far, but like I said I can't give a definite answer until I get the rest of her blood work."

Janet paused "But well hm, there was one thing, she's healthy and I mean very healthy, not perfect but she's pretty darn close. That bullet wound its more of a graze but still she said she got it earlier today and it was clean, absolutely no sign of infection at all, but then again it could just be that she wrapped it really well." Daniel thought for a moment "No sign that she's been a host before?"

She shook her head "Nope, and i made sure to give a full check in light of how she arrived, but short of giving her a x-ray I'm as sure as I can be that she's never been a host, goa'uld or tok'ra." Daniel nodded as his pager went off he grabbed it. "Call me if you find anything" he said as he started to leave.

Janet nodded waving her clipboard "You know I will."

Daniel headed back to his office.

*****mean while in the mess hall*****

Ember ate her spaghetti like it was the best thing since jello.

Lieutenant Stephen watched her with a funny look "You know most people don't eat the mess hall's spaghetti with such… gusto" he said chuckling.

Ember blushed and wiped her mouth "I like it, i know most everybody else prefers "real food" but i was basically raised on this kind of food, don't get me wrong Steve, I've had home cooked meals its just…" she stopped when she realized the Lieutenant was staring at her "Uh, is something wrong Lieutenant?"

he shook his head "No, its just you. uh, you called me Steve not Stephen"

Ember blushed again "Right, sorry. its just the Lieutenant Stephen of my reality and I are good friends."

Lieutenant Stephen nodded "Then forget about it, it's fine." Ember nodded and finished her spaghetti.

After she was done cleaning up they headed back to her quarters.

Once back in her temporary quarters Ember flopped onto the bed her hands rubbing her face *What have I gotten myself into? And how in the cosmos am I gonna get myself out.*

She rolled over pulling a pillow on top of her, Exhausted her eyes began to close and her brain started to shut down. Before drifting off to to sleep the last complete thought to register was of her team, wherever they might be *Please be ok, Please be safe and Please let me find my way back to y'all*.

*****A few hours later ******

Janet knocked on the wall just outside Carters lab "Sam can I talk to you?"

Sam turned a smile blooming on her face "Hey Janet, Yeah sure come on in, whats up?"

Janet handed her a file "what do you make of this." Sam opened the file scanning the pages, she looked back up at her friend "Janet are these test conclusive?" she asked Janet nodded "We have to get this to General Hammond, Now."

*****General Hammond's office*******

Hammond went over the file again "Doctor can you please explain to me what I'm looking at here."

as Janet explained Daniel, Jack and Teal'c joined the meeting.

After a bringing everyone up to speed the General instructed Jack and Teal'c to bring the girl to the infirmary.

*******Infirmary********

Ember entered the infirmary with Jack in front of her and Teal'c behind her.

General Hammond, Janet, Daniel and Sam watched her. She smiled uneasily "Is something wrong? did I do something.?"

General Hammond answered "We're not sure yet, Doctor Fraiser has a few questions to ask you."

Ember nodded "Yea, of course, I'll answer any questions you have." Janet nodded and put on her bedside-manner doctor smile "Well first of all, Ember your blood is.." she looked at Sam before continuing " The telomeres in your blood ar"

Ember interrupted "Are to long for someone" Ember gestured to herself "Of my age. And you are wondering how that can be…. And you're wondering if I am a clone. Am I close?" Janet nodded slowly "Well, yes"

Ember made eye contact with everyone in the room and gave a small chuckle "Déjà vu." She whispered.

General Hammond broke the silence "Then can you please explain it then." Ember nodded again "Yes, well that is a bit more complicated then being a clone."

She ran her hand through her hair. Then looked up at Carter "Sa…..I mean Major Carter do you sense any naqahdah in me?" Sam stepped forward and shook her head "No, not at all"

Ember nodded and with out hesitation began pulling off the bandage off her arm. Janet stepped forward "What are you d." Ember held up her hand "its ok Janet." she gave one final tug on the cloth making the blood start again just a trickle "How about now?" Carter stood stock still "Yes. Yes I can how.. how did you do that?"

Daniel spoke up "Wait you said you've never been a host, why do you have naqahdah in your blood?"

Ember sighed staring at her wound with distaste.

"This could take awhile to explain, so can we do this in the briefing room?"

General Hammond nodded and everyone headed that direction.

Once again Jack leading the way and Teal'c trailing behind her.

 **please review and comment.**


	3. Chapter 3 Answers?

**disclamer This writer does not own Stargaten SG1, or any of the SG charters. but the OC Ember is MINE. MUHhahaha.**

******Briefing room******

Daniel handed Ember a water bottle as Doctor Fraiser

re-bandaged her arm.

Ember took a breath before beginning.

" I am not a clone, I was born a natural birth, however my growth and aging was accelerated." Daniel, Sam and Janet looked surprised but Ember reassured them "Not like Jack was on 'Argos' the planet where was married to Kinthea" Jack became interested in his coffee cup an the mention of Kinthea, but nobody said Anthony about it.

"And it wasn't my parents who did it to me. I was um, kidnapped when I was 10 weeks old, my family thought they found my remains three weeks after my disappearance and pronounced me dead." She glanced around the room "I was taken to the goa'uld called Artemis, she's the one who….Altered me."

Daniel interrupted to clarify "That would kinda make sense, in greek mythology Artemis was depicted as the goddess of _young maidens and childbirth_ " Ember nodded smiling "That is correct. she is also the patron of _the hunt,_ _wild animals_ and _wilderness._ So basically the perfect candidate to train a naqahdah enhanced go anywhere warrior loyal to the goa'uld.…except I wasn't loyal."

This time it was Teal'c was the one to interject "How is this so? Were you as important as you have indicated. the goa'uld Artemis would have had you watched closely by her Jaffa and human slaves." She turned to address his question "you're right Teal'c, how did I defy my "goddess" having been raised to obey her every command?" Teal'c's only response was a raised eyebrow "Well Teal'c how did you betray and defy Apophis?

I did it the same way you did." Receiving blank and confused looks Ember continued "Bra'tac sowed the seeds of doubt into you as he trained you, correct?"

Teal'c nodded once in confirmation "Well I had someone to help me during my intense training. That person taught me the truth about the goa'uld, that they are evil and rule through fear and death, that they are parasites who have stolen their advanced technology, and take unwilling slaves or humans as hosts. This and much more my mentor taught me, all right under the nose of my goa'uld 'mistress' Artemis, and she was non the wiser,

all-knowing indeed, HA."

Jack leaned forward "So this mentor of yours helped you undermine the snake head in charge of making you a mindless assassin, ok cool, I good for them anyone who can stick it to the goa'uld is A+ in my book. But you still haven't explained how you supposedly joined the SGC or how you have that na-qah-da stuff in your blood with out being a host."

Ember smiled " Its Naqahdah Jack not na-qah-da and I am getting to the rest." Daniel and Sam smiled she sure acted like she knew them all, judging from the way she sarcastically answered Jack.

"Anyway, Artemis had naqahdah fused with my blood. I…I don't remember how she did it, I was unconscious for the whole thing, the reason was so that i could wield the goa'uld devices that require naqahdah" Ember gestured to Sam "Just like Major Carter can to a degree wield some of them thanks to her time with tok'ra, Jolinar."

Janet spoke up "But we've tried to fuse naqahdah with human blood, but every time the blood rejects the naqahdah like its a virus. But as we've seen when a goa'uld or tok'ra blend with a human the defense system seems to be bypassed somehow."

Ember nodded " Yes, the Sam and Fraiser of my world were and still are stumped on that one. How Artemis did it, I don't know but i do know she had the approval of all the system lord's" Daniel raised his hand making Ember smile.

"What are the System lords"

Before she could answer Teal'c got there first.

"Doctor Jackson, the Goa'uld System Lords represent the most powerful Goa'uld's in the galaxy, though they often war against each other for dominance, though they will ally in the face of mutual threats. Such as the Tau'ri or Tok'ra. In-fact my overall mission was to lie my way in the Tok'ra base and destroy their base and to do the same to…" Ember paused "….Earth….and the Tau'ri." The room the was as silent as the tomb's of Ra in Egypt.

Ember's skin felt like pins and needles from everyone staring at her so she awkwardly broke the silence.

"But like I said, I wasn't the mindless warrior they thought I was. When I arrived at the Stargate command in my world it took them awhile to trust me, but after we all got over the initial shock of me exiting and after we went through some tests I was welcomed in to earth and into the SGC and after being on base for seven months and with the added input of my father and his entire team I was able to join an SG team and when some other young people ended up joining the SGC it just turned out where we made a team and I was voted leader."

Ember finished and waited for feedback.

"Your father is a part of the SGC, on one of the teams?"

General Hammond asked.

Ember messaged her neck as she replied.

"Yes sir," She smiled "He is."

"And your mother? Is she in the SGC?"

Ember went silent, bowed her head and closed her eyes.

"No…no sir, sh….she is not."

SG 1 looked at each other, Daniel started to talk but Ember beat him to it. "But that is besides the main point, yes my father is on an SG team…" Carter raised a finger "Whi" But Ember stopped her "As to which team, I would rather not disclose that piece of information right now.

if that is alright sir." She finished looking at General Hammond whom nodded nobody argued.

Ember stood feeling like she waiting for a sentence from a judge.

"Are there any other questions I can answer?"

Jack spoke up." Yeah I got one for ya, how old are you, I mean having been aged by the snake heads"

Ember thought for a moment mumbling quietly to herself.

"Abitover2yearsagingandtraining3onneearthpluscelltime"

She looked up "Roughly 5 years and 11 months."

Everybody's eyebrows went up.

"But" she continued "mentally and physically I am about 20,21" Daniel scoffed then hid it by a laugh.

"You're 6 years old and they let you on an SG team"

Ember shook her head "No. I am 5 years and 11 months old and they trust me to _lead_ an SG team." She retorted smiling. Daniel's smile faded and he leaned back in his chair Sam patted him on the shoulder half consolingly and half mockingly, Daniel shot her a *really?* look she only smiled wider.

Ember's smile turned slightly sad the two of them were like brother and sister picking on each other and it painfully reminded her of home her family and her team.

General Hammond "So you're saying you've been with the SGC ever since they re-opened the gate."

She shook her head "Oh no the stargate was up and running for about two years before I joined the SGC."

That got Sam excited.

"That means your dimension is ahead of this one in the time stream." That of course interested the more military thinking ones in the room. "If you're from the future, then perhaps you ca give us some information that will help us." General Hammond suggested.

Looking rather uncomfortable Ember said nothing instead she looked to Carter for help.

"Sir, she can't or in the least she shouldn't, first of all her reality has some difference from our own 1 being Colonel Ember's very existence and on top of that we union the same problems as with time travel"

"Yea, time travel" Jack muttered sarcastically asking Sam and Daniel smile.

"Major Carter, we've received information from other reality before." The General spoke voicing the confusion of Teal'c and Jack also.

"Yes sir, but the circumstance were different too, and I'll remind you well yes the info Daniel got from the other realty through the quantum mirror was true it also happened differently then in the other reality, and from what we can tell the reality Daniel visited was relatively close to this one but still vastly different, and from what I've heard, Ember's reality is even more different.

Sir I don't believe it would not be wise to ask for such information much less act on it."

The General nodded "I understand Doctor, but its not just up to me." Ember's face paled.

"I'll need to update my superiors on the situation."

It was Jack who first noticed Ember's fear.

"Everything ok kid?"

Ember looked towards SG1 and they all could see the glimmer of fear she was attempting to squash.

"Sir." She spoke with authority and with confidence despite the fear in her eyes.

"Permission to speek freely?" The General nodded "Respectfully sir, I will gladly help you all even if this is not my planet" a fierce fire lit in her eyes. "But I will fight with all the strange in me if you attempt to hand me over to the NID or pentagon."

Genera Hammond stood "Well that may be and I sure hope it doesn't come to that."

The General stood followed by all of Sg1 "In the mean time, Colonel O'nell escort our guest back to her quarters." Jack, Sam, Janet and Ember saluted.

The General exited the room and Jack moved to lead Ember back to her quarters, Teal'c right behind her.

She stopped in the doorway "Doctor Jackson?"

Daniel turned from the conversation with Sam and Janet.

"I have to know how is Sha're here? I mean is she safe or she still a host to th…."

Daniel's face saddened "She's still a prisoner of the goa'uld."

"Have you seen her since she was first taken as a host?"

Daniel shifted a bit not liking to talk about it.

"Yes I saw her when Skaara was taken as a host,

And then again for a short time when I went back to Abydos, I found carrying the child of Apophis, once the Harcesis was born and I was forced to let her go…."

"Shifu" Everyone starred at her.

"The boy, Sha're's son, his name is Shifu"

Ember smiled sadly and turned to leave followed by her un-official escort Lieutenant Stephen, leaving SG 1 and Janet in stunned silents.

 **Please review and comment.**


	4. Chapter 4 A walk in the mind

**disclamer This writer does not own Stargaten SG1, or any of the SG charters. but the OC Ember is MINE. MUHhahaha.**

 **please enjoy and feel free to ask questions.**

********Ember's quarters*********

Ember lay with her head hanging off the bed as she contemplated the past 24 hours, in which time she had gone from a routine mission with her team to a whole other _realty._ Her head starting to hurt from all the blood rushing to it, she pushed off flipping off the bed she sat

cross-legged on the floor, closing her eyes she did what she normally did when she need to clear her mind and think, though she usually did not do it alone.

Taking a deep breath she pictured a plank piece of white paper in her mind then the paper formed a box, light spilled from everywhere. Thoughts and memories began to appear unbidden, they were of her own world, her team laughing as they ate on some distant planet on a mission, or of the time she had been with the Goa'uld Artemis and the painful memories that accompanied it made her head hurt again. Ember turned in her mind trying not to look at some of the floating memories, she instead focused on certain memories effectively drowning out the sound from the others. In this mind-scape she had to be careful she did not fully control what she saw or heard when she did this it was like opening a door into her mind and memory and she was unable to control what came through. She walked briskly trying to get past all the memories so that she could completely clear her mind to think about what had happened and how she was here, but as she strolled past one memories in particular she froze and turned to face it completely despite knowing it wasn't a good idea.

**Memory**

Charlie laughed as he dropped yet another fruit that he could not name on Cassie's head, the girl in response jumped up to the lowest branch pulling herself up she picked one of the strangely neon purple colored fruit and dropped back down, causing Charlie to laugh. "Whats wrong Cassie? need help to climb the tree?"

Cassandra only smiled as she drew back her arm and lobbed the soft-ball sized fruit at her tree-ridden team-mate. The fruit caught Charlie in the chest knocking the air out of him and causing him to tumble from his perch.

He then lay on the ground as leaves drifted down landing on his face. "Whats wrong Lee? Need help climbing the tree." Cassie mocked back. Charlie groaned "I think you broke my.."

"Pride?" Came Embers voice.

"Weren't you two supposed to be helping Rya'c scout for food?" She asked as she came out of the temporary tent that was serving as base camp while they were on this planet.

Cassandra bowed her head shyly both of Ember's team mates did not even attempt to hide their grins knowing she wasn't truly mad.

"Here." Charlie held up one of the fruits that moments ago were serving as dodgeball above his head. "We were collecting food, this is a fruit I have decided to call purple-dodge-fruit." He proclaimed still laying flat on his back.

Cassie chuckled nodding in agreement.

Ember put her hands on her hips a smile tugging on her lips. "Oh? Well then I apologize, and where may I ask is the pile of fruit you have worked so hard to collect?"

Neither answered knowing both that they were found out and that their leader found this just as funny as the two of them did.

"Oh but there is no pile" Came a voice "They were to busy throwing them at each other to collect any"

All three of them smiled as the final member of SG 3 emerged from the tree line carrying dinner. "Well I on the other hand have caught our supper." Rya'c held up his catch proudly his team cheering.

"Yeah! Fresh meat I'm starving!" Cried Charlie pushing himself up from his bed of grass.

Ember reached into her bag pulling out the equipment to start a fire as Rya'c cut down Charlie's joy.

"And who might I ask said you or young Fraiser could have any of my catch?"

Ember focused on starting the fire and hiding her laugh as her teammates picked on each other.

Charlie's enthusiasm dropped like a flying rock. "Oh come on Rye, you know we would've helped you out eventually, we were just messing around.… Please, let us have some…."

Charlie turned his pleading eyes towards Ember "Ember can't you make him share?" She held up her hands

fire-starter in one hand and wood in the other "Charlie that's Rya'c's catch, I'm not gonna force him to share what _he_ _worked_ to catch, but I think perhaps maybe if you ask nicely…."

Rya' c sat and started to prepare the meat, he glanced up raising an eyebrow towards the two. Cassie walked forward "Rya'c if you would please share your supper then the next time you all come to my house I'll bake you a personal pie only for you."

Ember surpassed a laugh at Charlie's face of disbelief as Rya'c nodded thinking about it.

"With your mothers secret recipe? "Cassondra and nodded. Rya'c nodded "It will be my pleasure to share this meal with you Young Frazier."

Charlie moaned "Oh come on thats _not fair! Thats bribery"_

His team all gazed at him.

"Indeed it is my friend."Rya'c responded.

Charlie sat down beside Ember with a huff. "Well what am I gon…" Charlie grew suddenly silent and slumped over then Rya'c did the same.

Ember and Cassondra jumped their feet but it was too late, Cassondra fell with barely a soft cry of pain than Ember felt a sharp needle like pain on the back of her neck and she too fell to the ground.

**end memory**

Ember spun away from the memory before it could finish, she remembered all too well what happened to her and her team on that particular mission. She pushed the thoughts aside, quite literally and finally made it past the last line of floating memories to her intended destination.

A set of blast doors stood before her completely on their own, she knew from experiences that if she were to walk around them they would appear to be just a pair of blast doors, instead she walked through them finding herself in the Stargate control walked to the console and sat down in the chair on the right, she focused on a memory from a while back a lecture Carter had been giving her on gate applications, an image of Sam materialized in the chair to her left.

"Now remember the Stargate creates a stable, artificial wormhole between itself and another Stargate, allowing near-instantaneous travel from gate to gate. It does this by cutting a hole in space and time, but…" Sam held up a finger to into size her point "Not the dimensional walls, the gate is simply not designed to travel between dimensions, in fact.. Ember are you paying attention?"

Ember smiled at the memory and nodded to the image of her friend. The hologram Carter continued "in fact the gate builders put in special firewalls to prevent

Multi-dimensional travel. Understand?" The image faded. And she sighed in frustration. "I know that Sam! But if the gate didn't send me here then how am I _here_?"

Another image appeared unbidden it was of Jack.

"You know kid we've seen a lot of stuff come through that gate, some of it we were prepared for…. But most of it we weren't, we've seen some people use the Stargate in ways we haven't even thought of, which is saying something considering how many scientists and technicians we have working on it all the time. But I'll bet you the comic strip in my news paper" the image of Jack waved a paper at the gate. "That there are yet still more things that are going to come through that gate that are going to surprise us and expand our knowledge of the gate and our universe." An image of Ember appeared behind the chair that the Jack image was sitting in, the image of Ember laughed "You surprise me with how deep and profound your thoughts are sometimes Jack"

Both images began to fade. " Ah but what else am I to do while I fish but think about my place in the universe….and pie I like thinking about pie too." Jack's image completely vanished. "Ok, ok enough pulling up my leg Jack I'll go fishing with you." The Ember image looked real Ember in the eye and smiled before vanishing.

"Thats it! Thanks Jack." Ember opened her eyes, she was back in the temporary quarters she had been assigned.

She stood and found her legs wobbly from sitting down for so long and her injured arm was throbbing, she glanced at her watch and realized she had been sitting for over tree hours *wow time flies wen you stroll down memory lane*

She leaned on the bed *I need some pain killers and some food I'm starving* "Lieutenant Stephen?" She called.

The door opened but was not the Lieutenant, instead a female Sergeant peeked in. " Lieutenant Stephen has been released, I am Corporal Woodland. Is there something you need?" Ember studied her for a moment, the name rang a bell but she couldn't place it, not recognizing her a sad feel grew in her heart, she shook her head. "Um yeah I need to speak to Major Carter…So if she could come here, or maybe I could go to her…"

The Corporal thought about it for a moment. "I'll radio the Major and see what she wants to do." Corporal Woodland stepped out and closed the door.

While she waited, Ember stretched, working the soreness out of her arms and legs being attentive of her wounded arm.

Corporal Woodland peeked back into the room."Ma'am?"

Ember stopped mid-stretch "Hm?"

"I've been instructed to take you to Major Carter's lab"

Ember sat up groaning as she did.

"Are you ok?" Ember nodded "My arm is trying to stitch itself back together so it hurts." The Corporal looked at her confused but Ember just shrugged. "Better not to ask…..Corporal, what is your first name anyway….if you want to tell me that is."

She looked uneasy for a moment then she decided.

"My name is Madison, ma'am" Ember smiled "I think that name is beautiful." The Corporal smiled for the first time since meeting Ember. "Thank you Ma'am." Ember headed toward the door "You are very welcome Madison." The Corporal stepped to the side letting her pass. "follow me please Miss Ember…." Maddie trailed off as if a thought had popped in to her head. Ember smiled as she walked followed by Corporal Woodland. They were almost to Carter's lab when Corporal Woodland stepped forward to walk beside Ember a questioning look on her face, Ember couldn't help but smile "Something on your mind Corporal?" She nodded "Yes but its a stupid question"

Ember chuckled "No such things as a stupid question, because a question is your brains way of learning, the more you learn the more your brain asks to learn even more. It's human nature." That made Maddison stop, and Ember blushed "Sorry I read a lot of books when I first got to earth of my reality, I have a tendency to sound like an Alteran sometimes. Anyway what was your question?"

Maddison still looked confused but replied. "I was wondering if you were a Miss, Ma'am, or a Mrs?"

They stopped right in front of the door to Carter's lab, and Ember looked at Maddison, a strange sad smile pulled on Embers lips. "Just Miss is fine." Maddison nodded and leaned over and knocked on the door.

The door opened to review Carter speaking with the voice of a goa'uld "Hello Mortals."

 **please review and comment!**


	5. Chapter 5 Chimera

**disclamer This writer does not own Stargaten SG1, or any of the SG charters. but the OC Ember is MINE. MUHhahaha.**

 **Sorry for the wait, please enjoy.**

Ember's fist struck out and punched Major Carter in the throat. "Get your slimy snake head out of my aunts doppelgänger NOW!" She shouted.

Carter stumbled back and her voice changing back to her normal voice. "WAIT." Corporal Woodland grabbed Ember and yanked her back before she could attack the Major again.

Carter pulled a small palm sized stone from her front pocket. "Its ok, its just a voice changer." Corporal Woodland released Ember who looked a tad embarrassed. "Um, sorry Major Carter, reflex's." She bowed her head in apology. Carter shook her head "No it was partly my fault, not the best idea to use that particular voice on this base huh?" Ember chuckled. "Anyway you said you needed to talk to me?" As she spoke she moved back into her lab Ember following her, Corporal Woodland staying stationed at the door. "Yeah I think I might have figured out how I did it." Carter was confused for a moment then the meaning hit her. "You mean how you came though the gate?" Ember nodded enthusiastically. "You've seen how in the past few years The Stargate is used in many deferent ways, when its used in connection with other devices its power and applications multiply, it can be used in many ways."

Carter began to talk fast. "And you're saying you thing somehow someone hooked something up to the Stargate to throw you across the Dimensional walls.."

"Landing me here, Yes." Ember finished the thought.

"I believe we can do the same to send me back, all we need is to know what they used and how and we could duplicate it." Carter nodded and Ember could almost see the circuits in her brain working overtime. "But we first have to find out what they used and how they hooked it up, and a hundred other factors to consider." Ember's shoulders sagged. "I know that Sa..Major Carter, but if we could at least….I want to go home and so far this is the only idea I've had." Carter nodded "And it's a good theory it just need to be proven and worked out." Ember nodded "Thank you Major. You know you really are a lot like your counterpart" Ember smiled sadly. "And yet so very different." Sam stood still not sure how to react. "You and the Major Carter of your world are good friends?" Ember nodded. "She and the rest of SG1 are more like family, friends just doesn't quite describe it." Sam smiled. "I assume the same is to be said about your SG1." She nodded. "I'll talk to general Hammond." She turned to leave her lab. "You know a very close friend one told me 'We are a team, friends, no one can even begin to understand what we went through together, what we mean to each other." Sam smiled and started to reply when the unscheduled incoming wormhole alarm went off. "Sorry I have to go." She bolted towards the control room.

Ember glanced at Corporal Woodland, but she suddenly got a queazy feeling in her stomach. "Corporal Woodland, is there any chance you'll let me go to the control rooms there?" The Corporal watched her for a moment. "No I'm not aloud to." Ember nodded and moved towards the door. "Then would you please escort me back to my room." She nodded and moved to follow Ember who was already on her way, once they were on her way Ember hummed the toon to StarWars. As they passed a hall way Ember broke away like a deer from a hunter, down the hallway and up another she knew this base like she knew the stars in the sky which she had memorized as a toddler, the Corporal Woodland was trying to keep up but Ember had the advantage of genetic enhances, after loosing her escort for a moment. Ember entered the control room and felt her senses kicking in everything slowed and she took in her surrounding, all of SG1 was there along with the usual people, Silas and general Hammond, along with a dozen other techs, she caught a glimpse of the computer that showed the gate symbols and her photographic memory captured the images, she knew the address and she knew what it meant she had to act now. "General Hammond, you can _not_ let anyone through that gate, it would be best not to even answer any transmissions from them." All eyes turned to her in surprise at her appearance. "What are you doing in here?" Guards moved to remove Ember from the room, but she resisted matching their strength, thanks to the modifications made to her. " _General_ that planet is nothing but trouble, _please_ sir." Just then Silas interrupted.

"Sir incoming message." {This is Natan of Aallem, we wish to to speak to you in peace, we have heard of the Tau'ri, those who fight against the Goa'uld, we wish to trade your medical knowledge for the Goa'uld technology that was left here. Please respond soon, we wish only to have a peaceful relationship with your world.} Ember growled upon hearing _that voice._ Hammond was about to order her be silent but then he saw the fire of desperation and hate in Ember's eyes what ever reasons she had she was passionate about it. _"_ Send no reply for now." he ordered. "Yes sir." Silas nodded continuing to typing on his computer. Corporal Woodland entered the room in a rush. "Sorry Sir she…" Ember saw the panic in Maddison's eyes, so she intervened. "Sir don't blame Corporal Woodland, I'm fast and I've memorized the layout of this base and…" Before she could finish Hammond stopped. "Briefing room." was all he said. Ember was glad the Corporal wasn't in trouble, at least for now, but she knew George Hammond well enough to be a bit nerves about what came next.

****Briefing Room****

"What gives you the right to barge in and start giving orders? You better have a dam good reason we shouldn't start relations with this planet." Ember could feel the weight of everyones eyes on her. "That planet is home to he most devout followers of Artemis, that planet is where I was raised and trained as a _warrior_ _slave_ to Artemis. Natan is the one who…. Disciplined me and trained me to be completely obedient to my _goddess."_ Ember hissed the last part. Daniel leaned forward. "You mean your reality, P3X-666 is the where Artemis's lab is? And presumably where our reality's version of you is?" Ember closed her eyes and sighed. "Well yes and no, yes there is a probability that there is a chimera on that planet, but not my double."

"Because if there was another you, then you would be experiencing dimensional displacement, like I did when _doctor_ Samantha Carter was here." Ember nodded, that wasn't the only reason she knew the other chimera wasn't her double, but that would keep the others satisfied.

Jack tilted his head in his patented way. "Excuse me, Chimera?" Ember nodded "Chimera, an organism containing a mixture of genetically different tissues, formed by processes such as fusion, grafting, or mutation, that what they called me, I was the chimera."

Daniel nodded eyes glued to Ember. "That would make sense in Greek mythology a Chimera was a fire-breathing female monster with a lion's head, a goat's body, and a serpent's tail, or in other words a tool of the gods."

Jack laughed. "That sound like the snake-heads style."

Ember held out her hands palm up. "I stopped you from communicating with them and I don't regret that, but if there is another chimera on that planet he or she might not be on the side of earth." Ember had been avoiding eye contact with all of them but now she locked eyes with general Hammond. "General Hammond on behalf of this earth, I ask for permission to go to that planet and find out where his or her allegiances lie." She stood not moving keeping Hammond's locked with her's. "I'm not I am underling you, you just told me that I was not to let anyone go through the gate to that planet." Ember nodded. "And I hold to that suggestion. Sir I request that you let me gate to a random planet and then I'll contact P3X-666 from there." Daniel stood and started to say something, but Ember held up her hand. "No doctor Jackson, for anyone else to come it would be _Suicide,_ so I must do this alone." Only Daniel saw the pain in her eyes when she lost control but only for a second. "I know those people, better then l'd like but I know them, they'll let me through but any one else is to risky." Hammond was thinking and Ember genuinely had no idea what his answer was going to be, she tapped her leg and Jack recognized it, she was tapping out the theme song to star-wars.

"Colonel O'nell, SG 1 will accompany Miss Jackso…"

Ember interrupted her eyes glazed slightly. "Colonel sir, its Colonel I _earned_ that rank."

The general nodded slowly. "Will accompany _Colonel_ Jackson through the gate and assist as much as possible."

He glanced at Ember who was about to protest. "Without SG1 the mission does not happen, understood?" She nodded. " you leave in 2 hours. Dismissed." Hammond stood and left. Everyone rose, Ember, Jack and Sam saluted. Ember turned and with a hostility they'd yet to see from her, she growled. "I will not be responsible for your deaths." With that she stalked off to to her room.

" _Your welcome."_ Jack called after her. Daniel rubbed his eyes and readjusted his glasses. " _Jack,_ I think something else is bothering her." Jack turned to the archaeologist. "Well that docent give her the right to be rude." He replied sarcastically. Sam hid a smile, she could see Daniel was loosing patients, so she grabbed his arm and pushed him toward her lab. "Daniel I an idea I need you to help me with." The two left Jack and Teal'c standing in an empty briefing room. "Well, want to go spar until time to head out?" Teal'c inclined his head. " _Nice."_ And with that they head to the workout room. But all plans were interrupted when the incoming _wormhole_ alarm went off _again._

 **please review and comment.**


	6. Chapter 6 Vos

**disclamer This writer does not own Stargaten SG1, or any of the SG charters. but the OC Ember is MINE. MUHhahaha.**

 **Sorry for the long wait, I had two week long camps back to back and then I've been busy at home and I'm going to have a full time job from now on, so please have patience with my story posting speed for lack thereof. Anyway enjoy chapter 6**

***Embarkation room***

Ember stood in the embarkation room adjusting her

knife-holster making sure it was secure and hidden under her new clothes, as SG1 entered the gate room Ember straitened up and averted her eyes.

Daniel commented on her outfit. "Is that what people on Aallem wear?" Ember refused to look at him. "This is what some of the lower diagen wear." Jack voiced the question all the humans were thinking. "All the who?." Ember watched as the wormhole 'whooshed' in to existence. "Diagen's are training partners/dummies for the chimera to train against." She explained. "Its not totally unusual for diagen to leave Aallem." The Generals voice came over the speaker. "SG 1 you are cleared to disembark, good luck." With that Ember lead the way through the

event-horizon.

"And off to Oz." Jack said as the team followed their strange new friend through the Stargate.

**Random Planet**

**Alternate POV**

The planet was dark it was a near moonless night and the Stargate was just inside a cave.

When the four Tau'ri and one Jaffa existed the Stargate all five felt as if they were being watched, one of the males and both females began looking for something and seemed relived when they found a strangely formed rock with symbols on it, they began pressing some of the symbols but when nothing happened they huddled together conversed for a few moments then the two females stayed with the strange rock well all the males left together on high alert.

A figure that had been observing in one of the near by trees leapt from it's hiding place and sprinted farther into the forest.

**Normal POV**

Ember pulled out yet anther crystal. "Why are all the crystals out of order, I mean that wont keep people only in." She sighed and put the high-tech computer chip in its right place, just like she had with the other 32.

"Once you finish and when the Colonel, Teal'c and Daniel return from scouting we can get out of here." Sam thought out loud as Ember worked. "This could take all night Sa..Major, someone too out every crystal and rearranged them, I can fix it but it will take awhile." Sam gazed down at the younger women. "Do you have the DHD schematics memorized?" Ember nodded as she examined one of the purple crystals. "Training." Is all she said as she worked.

"Carter Daniel is spouting something about a hunting ring." Sam looked up to see the approaching.

"Ancient hunting arena Jack, its a place where young warriors would be tested, the hunting arena was normally filled with dangerous creatures and wild people that the young worrier would have to battle and bring back a trophy to prove his courage." Ember yanked her head out of the DHD. " _We have to hide. NOW."_ Leading the way she climbed up the side of the mountain tell she rested on a small ledge above the cave entrance hidden from sight of those entering or existing the cave, SG 1 close behind her.

"Mind telling me what's going on….Colonel Jackson?" Jack asked as the whole team kept a look out for danger.

"This training ground is still in use, and somebody sabotaged the DHD so the young warrior could not return and would fail." Daniel raised the alarm. "Here come a very angry looking bunch of people."

SG 1 watched as a group of about 14 men dressed a lot like Ember was, march to the Stargate.

The group quickly found of SG 1's presents, this seemed to anger the more and they split into two groups and headed back often enforced searching for the team. Before anyone can say anything Ember climbs down and went back to the DHD and continued working, SG1 followed. "They're going to find this eventually need to find somewhere to camp for tonight." Jack commanded, the rest of SG1 nodded this kind of situation seemed normal to them.

"We should bar the cave entrance, the rocks are about 2 to 3 foot high it'll give a good dependable position and I'll have the DHD ready in…. 8 hours."

Ember spoke from inside the 'Dial Home Device'.

Jack thought about it for a few seconds, then nodded to the rest of the team who began building the wall,

Jack leaned over the DHD. "Are you sure you can get this fixed in 8 hours?" Ember didn't stop working. "Yep."

Jack looked over at his team. "Are you sure you don't want Major Carter to help you?"

Ember sighed. " _Jack_ I've got this handled and I love Sam but taking the time to explain what I'm doing even to a genius like Sam will take time, I'm the one you has this memorized I'll get it done and 8 hours I won't stopped working. Now please go help the rest of your team build the wall." Jack raised an eyebrow and left the touchy women alone. Ember peeked out to see Jack whisper something to the other SG1 members, she sighed *sorry Jack* then she went back to work.

Two hours later the wall was built and the team was ready for an attack, Ember hadn't stopped working but she suddenly sat up strait head cocked. "Someones coming." The only sound was of P90's being readied.

From the trees came a lone shadow but it stoped just short of the team being able to make out the persons face.

"et qui in sacro quid agis venatibus Dianae harena?"

Daniel translated.

"Thats Latin. He wants to know who we are and we are doing in the sacred hunting arena of Artemis."

BeforeJack could tell Daniel to respond Ember stood and spoke to the angry man. "qui loquetur tibi est? uenatu deae sacrum harena quae miretur?"

Daniel once again translated starring at Ember. "She just asked who he was and why _he_ is here in the sacred hunting arena."

"I am Vos, I am here to prove myself worthy of serving the goddess Artemis."

Daniel peeked over the wall. "You speak in the tongue of the Tau'ri." Ember stated and the man nodded. "And who are you, that you know of the goddess and this sacred hunting arena?" Ember pointed towards the DHD. "The ever wise nodded sent me her to…. Check on your progress, she for saw that you would have trouble returning." The man stepped into the dim light of the fire and the team heard Ember gasp quietly. "The goddess…..is all knowing and wise." He came forward and began to cross the wall and SG1 started to stop him but Ember held up her hand to stop them. "Vos, how long until you are ready to serve our goddess?" Ember asked as Jack motioned for the team to lower their weapons. "He looked at her and after a long pause he answered. " I have one final thing before I return to her for service."

Ember watched him quietly as he sat by their fire like he belonged there. Ember returned to her work and Vos watched her.

"Their back." Sam called and SG 1 responded.

"How many do you count team?" Jack called as he peaked over the wall. "I count 24 O'Neal." Teal'c replied first.

"Same here." Daniel seconded. "Same count and all armed with zat's and staff-weapons" Sam finished.

Vos moved to crouch beside Daniel and as he peeked over the wall he growled and tried to leap over the wall yelling. "I will destroy you enemy's of Artemis!" But out of nowhere Ember appeared and yanked him back down. "To attack without plan is a plan for failure Vos." Ember pulled Vos's arm behind his back to hold him down,

after a few moments struggling Vos finally calmed down.

"And to act with out back-up when it is available is the act of a fool." He replied. "You have sat under the teachings of our goddess." Vos stated and Ember only looked at the approaching men. "Ja…Colonel O'Neal do you believe you can take them or at least hold them off long enough for me to finish my work?" Jack eyed Vos before replying. "How long do you ne…" A zat blast skimmed Daniel's head, as the whole team got lower the ground Ember's eyes narrowed and both Vos and Daniel saw all rational thought and awareness leave her eyes.

SG 1 and Vos watched as Ember stood and turned to face the approaching men,

Daniel tried to grab her to pull her down but she moved out of his reach and leapt over the wall, every zat gun and staff-weapon was powered up and aimed at the young colonel. "Give us Vos." One of them stated, he was a tad taller then his companions, he had blond curly hair and he was about Ember's age (or at least how old she appeared)

And he was the only one to have both a staff-weapon and a zat.

Ember looked strait into his eyes and charged in to the middle of them with speed above the Human or Jaffa ability, she ran strait through the group using their surprise to her advantage and disappeared into the woods, three of the men followed her.

Moments later they were thrown back into the group of men one by one unconscious. "Come and get me you cowards." Five more went in and four came flying back out, the last one Ember used as a shield as she charged at the remaining 17.

They fired at her but even before she was even passed the tree line she had shot 4 more with the zat gun she stolen from one of her victims, she spun her human shield into 2 guys and zatted them then continued to take men down at an alarming rate.

As SG 1 watched weapons at the ready to help but mostly just realizing how dangerous this _Chimera_ was,

Ember stopped when she came to the blond headed leader he had his zat gun pointed at her head. "How…what are you?"

Embers hands snapped up and the zat was now in her hands. "I am the one who just took out your entire party, and now you're the one who is going to go back and tell you people that Vos is dead, And you are going to leave us alone. _Dong ma_?" He nodded and Ember flicked her wrist motioning for him to leave, he took off into the woods without looking back. Without breaking stride Amber gave the gun to Sam hopped over the wall it went back to her work on the DHD.

"Chimaeram esse est tu es?"

Vos stared at Ember for a long pause. Watching closely for a reaction she asked. "Chimaeram esse est tu es?"

"Are you the chimera?"

Daniel translated more to himself then to his team.

Ember stopped and looked at Vos through the corner of her eye. "Are you?"

Please review and comment.


	7. Chapter 7 To the moon temple

**disclamer This writer does not own Stargaten SG1, or any of the SG charters. but the OC Ember is MINE. MUHhahaha.**

 **(I hope y'all like this chapter it was a rollercoaster to write so pleas review)**

Before another word could be spoken the Stargate swooshed open and a shock grenade came rolling through and with a bright flash Sg1 and Vos dropped to the ground unconscious.

Ember fast reflexes saved her the brunt of the flash and she remained conscious but the sound left her dizzy and head pounding.

Before she could recover a Zatt blast hit her and she collapsed to the ground alongside the other occupants in the cave and her world went suddenly black.

*****unknown******

Ember woke in a nearly pitch black room her head throbbed and there was a piercing ringing in her ears and her injured arm was awake and also in pain, Janet would not be happy.

As she pushed herself up she found that her legs were chained together and secured to the wall with only about a foot of link in-between.

"Fantastic." She hissed.

"Daniel?" She waited a few seconds. "Carter, Jack, Teal'c…..Vos?" Another pause as she strained to hear anything, after a few minutes she started to think about how she was going to escape when she head a groan,

She turned her full attention back to listening.

Another groan followed then another soon she knew that all of Sg1 plus Vos was in the room with her.

Carter was the first to speak.

"Colonel you alright?" Jack's voice was strained. "I've been better, anybody know what happened?"

Before anyone could voice their suspicions a door opened fooding the dark room with light causing all those inside to screw their eyes shut against the sudden light.

"Kal kek m'al shol'va?" (ready to die traitor?)

The Jaffa who entered had his eye not on Teal'c as one would expect but on Ember.

"If I am to die in defiance of fake gods then I will do so, I will die free." She replied cooly.

The Jaffa growled and motioned to the other Jaffa and they unchained SG1, Vos and Ember and proceeded to drag them from the dark room.

"Um if I may ask, where are you taking us?"

Jack asked and was rewarded with a knock to the head to silence him.

"Leave him alone Jaffa, least your goddess punish you for acting without h—." Ember also received a knock on the head.

"Silence Shol'va." The head Jaffa barked.

They were escorted through the halls of a typical goa'uld temple.

As they moved Ember and the team took advantage of the light to view their surrounding and to see each other and how they were fairing and what injures they might had obtained.

After five minutes and a dozen turns they entered the main room.

The ceiling was at least three stories high, the room was big enough to fit the three or four tanks and along the walls there were four pillars on each side each one depicting moon-phase, behind the pillars were artifacts mostly small weapons arrows and daggers.

The majority of the room was snow white with silver etching everywhere it appeared on the walls, pillars and ceiling as a mass of vines edging it's way everywhere.

At the end of the hall like room was a silver dais upon which sat a silver throne with tiny gray words covering it, and upon the throne sat a young girl no older than the age of 14.

The girl examined them for a few seconds each seeming to memorize the features and characteristics of each of her prisoners.

"Kneel before your goddess!"

The Jaffa kicked their prisoners knees so that each was forced to drop into a kneeling position, Ember sidestepped the first two kicks but the third caught her and she joined the others.

"Jaffa who have you brought be for me?" The girl asked her eyes glowed and her voice was deep.

"And why is my Lo'taur with them?" All eyes landed on Vos who knelt quietly as if waiting to be recognized.

He bowed low to the ground.

"My goddess I was doing as you wished of me, I was on the planet you deemed your sacred hunting arena when these _humans_ arrived and vanquished those who were foolish enough to invade that which was yours,

These who pretend to be your servants did not know me, but this one-" at this point he pointed to Ember who remained silent.

"Knew your teachings and spoke as one who had sat at your feet and learned from you great knowledge and-" He looked back to his mistress.

"She knows of the _Chimera_."

All went silent and goa'uld sat up straight and leaned forward, Embers eyes were locked on the floor and her breathing was slow and rhythmatic.

"Who are you Human, that you know that which none outside my service know?"

Ember waited a moment to speak and when she did she started in goa'uld.

"Mekta satak Oz."

((My identity is the Great and Powerful Oz))

She did not smile but did appear to enjoy the reactions that followed.

Sg1 (Daniel translated quietly to Sam and Jack))

All smiled, but Vos the Jaffa and the goa'uld did not seem to enjoy the joke.

The goa'uld leaned forward.

"You are a fool to mock me _human._ "

She stepped down from her throne and advanced towards Ember who's back went stiff.

"I who have the power to make your life one of leisure _or-"_ She placed her hand on Ember's shoulder. "I can make it _excruciating,_ so I would advi-"

Ember stood suddenly.

"You have no power over my life _Artemis."_ She hissed.

Artemis stepped back her Jaffa pointing their staffs at Ember.

"I am no slave to a _fake_ _goddess_ , though I can not deny my origins is being raised by the goa'uld, I am no longer Ember, _Chimera_ servant of the goddess Artemis."

Ember reached and pulled the bandage from her arm even though it was now well on its way to healing lines of blood still began to flow, so that now both Carter and the goa'uld could now feel the Naqahdah inside of Ember.

"I am _Colonel_ Ember Jackson leader of SG 3 new earth, enemy to all goa'uld."

The room went silent.

The young goa'uld stared at Ember then at the rest of SG1 finally she spoke. "Jaffa Kree! Return these prisoners to their cells and separate this one from the others." She proclaimed indicating Ember.

"Vos return to my chambers for your punishment."

Vos in the Jaffa jumped to obey and SG1 and Ember were separated none of them saying the word.

******In new cell****Jaffa P.O.V****

The Jaffa smiled as he pressed the Hara'kesh against the shoulder of the young human female again causing her to scream before removing it quickly as not to kill her, yet.

He must retrieve the information his goddess needed.

"Who are you?"

Nemos demanded again but again the only answer he received was a small shake of the head, when they had started the human would mock them then she had begun cursed them in goa'uld and other languages they didn't know but now all she could do was shake her head.

Nemos growled this human was tougher then he had guessed, usually humans were all talk but when it came to pain they crumpled but not this one.

perhaps after she relinquished the required information the goddess would see fit to keep this human as a slave.

The door behind Nemos opened.

"HOL. JAFFA KREE!" A voice commanded all the Jaffa snapped to attention and whatever color was still in the humans face drained away.

*****Ember's P.O.V*****

When the door opened Ember was only happy that they had stopped with the interrogation long enough for her to breath, but when she glanced up she wished it would continue when she saw who had just entered the room.

It was this dimensions version of her old trainer Va'tu and he looked just as terrifying as her own.

"So this is the human?

I have never seen you before.

So tell me then girl how do you know so much?"

Ember felt the courage she had felt before vanish, this was the man who had trained her and helped mold her into the goa'uld's perfect warrior while at the same time seeding the thoughts and feelings that later lead to Ember's betrayal to the goa'uld,

but he _felt_ different in a way she could not explain.

So she remained silent.

"Was I lied to? I was told she had a sharp tongue,

Did you cut it off?" He pointed this last question towards Namos who looked slightly panicked but also a tad pleased. "No sir, after just a taste of pain her silver tongue seems to have stilled. I am surprised sir that she hasn't begged for death, her species is so weak."

Va'tu did not look amused, but before he could speak another word Ember found her voice.

"To die is easy, life is pain and to chose to live takes true strength." She spoke with voice low and head stilled bowed.

Va'tu stared at her. "A warrior who fears death is a coward." He responded and all the Jaffa all looked on with interest.

"If a man fears nothing then he is ether _stupid_ or _dead_."

Ember responded her tone like steel but in her eyes she knew Va'tu saw fear that was well hidden.

"Take her to _my_ integration room." He ordered.

Ember was picked up roughly and dragged from the room.

Va'tu did not follow he went down a separate hall.

And that is when the explosion shook the base.

( **please review and comment your thoughts)**


End file.
